Sales persons engaged in extensive local travel by auto often have a need for business cards that are conveniently accessible to their customers or prospective customers. A holder and dispensing device for that specific purpose is shown in the patent referenced above. There are also many other situations in which a portable device for displaying and dispensing cards, brochures, or other card-like is either necessary or at least quite useful.